For intuition and convenience, a user often adds information next to an interested image object (e.g., face image, building, and so on). For example, the user adds a name, a work unit, a title, and a contact number next to a face image. However, the user often hopes that the annotation information on the image will not be looked up by others when a mobile phone of the user is lent to others, or will not be looked up by a person who picks up the mobile phone after the mobile phone is lost. The existing technology does not provide a better way to hide the annotation information on the image, thus user's privacy cannot be protected.
Therefore, the present invention provides a technical solution, which can conveniently and effectively hide and protect the subsidiary information on the image according to user's need, thus it is beneficial for protecting user's privacy, thereby avoiding being peeped by others.